


Happy V-Day Baby

by Sapphire628



Series: A Year of Celebrations [2]
Category: Chris Evans/OFC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Happy V-Day Baby (Chris Evans/OFC)Fandom: Chris EvansWarnings: FluffRating: RSummary: Chris’s girlfriend has not had the best of experiences with celebrating Valentine’s Day. So, he decides to whisk her away for a romantic weekend at snowy mountain resort.
Series: A Year of Celebrations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Happy V-Day Baby

“Why?!” Krystle yelled as she was startled awake by a loud alarm.

“Time to get up buttercup,” Chris announced from the doorway of their bedroom.

“If you value your life at all Mr. Evans, you will go away and let me go back to sleep.

“Sorry baby girl. No can do. Time to get up.

He went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans. He tossed them on the bed along with a pair of panties and went to the closet where she had all her tops hanging. He grabbed a golden yellow, long sleeve Nashville Predators shirt and a bra adding them to the pile of clothing.

“What are you doing?”

Chris climbed onto the bed and kissed her, “You, my love, my angel, light of my life, and I are going on a trip this weekend.”

“But I have to work.”

“Already cleared today and tomorrow with your boss.”

“You talked to Charlotte?”

Chris nodded and climbed off the bed, “Yes and please don’t get mad. I really wanted this to be a surprise. I know you are not a fan of Valentine’s Day and I know I screwed up our first one together by being in a whole other country. “

“Chris I … thank you. Are you telling me where we’re going?”

“Nope. Get dressed. I’ll start the coffee.”

He bounced out of the room with far too much excitement for 5:00 in the morning. With a sign and shake of her head, Krystle climbed out of the bed and grabbed the clothes he had left for her. After quickly dressing she made quick work of putting the bed back together. After slipping on a cozy pair of socks, she headed downstairs.

“Baby?”

“Yeah?” Chris asked as he filled their travel cups with coffee.

“Aren’t you going to give me time to pack?”

“All done and in the car. I took care of it when you were at that meeting last night.”

“You’ve thought of everything haven’t you?”

“I certainly hope so,” Chris grinned and turned the coffee maker off before handing over her coffee.

“And did you pack appropriate under things or just the good stuff?”

“Under things?” he chuckled, “If you mean the sexy lingerie you own to drive me wild, then yes. I have mix of both.”

Krystle just shook her head with a smile before leaning up to kiss him. 

&&

“Well since the GPS is going to give it away, we’re going to a ski resort in New Hampshire,” Chris informed as he punched the address into his navigation system.

“We don’t ski.”

“Nope but it’s a beautiful resort. They are supposed to get six or seven inches of snow tomorrow so we can go for walks in the cold. Maybe you’ll let me talk you into getting into a giant innertube and go down the little slopes.”

Krystle chuckled softly, “You’ve been there before?”

“No. Never been but when I was looking for a place to take you, I found a really nice resort in Mt. Washington. So that’s where we’re going.”

“So, in the middle of this colder than cold ass winter you decided to go to the mountains instead of an island?” she smirked. 

“Yup. You’re my little snow bunny,” he leaned over the console and gave her another kiss, “Ready?”

She nodded with a smile.

&&&

“Do you want me to drive for a while?”

“Are you sure?” Chris asked.

“Yeah. Why not?”

He smiled and handed over the keys, “okay.”

They had stopped at a diner to have some breakfast before continuing their journey to Mt. Washington.

Krystle climbed into the driver’s seat and made the necessary changes she needed due to being so much shorter than Chris. Once she was situated, she headed off towards the highway. The drive continued in comfortable silence.

&&&&

“Oh my god!” Krystle muttered as she turned the SUV into the parking lot, “this is where we’re staying.”

“Yea,” he answered and smiled, “what do you think?”

“It looks so beautiful.”

“Well come on then.”

He climbed from the vehicle and opened the back hatch.

“Here I can take mine,” Krystle reached for her purple suitcase and pulled out the handle.

After closing and locking the car, Chris took her hand and led her to the front entrance. Krystle looked around taking in the beauty of the decor while she waited for Chris to check them in.

“Ready angel?”

She looked at him and returned his smile, “yes.”

She took his offered hand and allowed him to guide her to the elevators.

“This way angel,” Chris stepped off the elevator and took a right down the hall to their suite.

He swiped the key card and opened the door. He stepped into the room and then held the door so Krystle could enter. He smiled when she let out a gasp.

“Chris.”

He smiled and let the door close, “do you like it?”

She turned to him with tears in her eyes. He immediately placed his hands on her face and wiped the tears away.

“Hey, no no. Tears are not allowed,” he kissed her gently, “why are you crying?”

“This is so amazing, and I love you so much,” she whispered, “just a little overwhelmed.”

“I’m sorry angel. That wasn’t my intention.”

She smiled, “it’s okay baby. I know it wasn’t. I love you so much.”

“I love you too angel,” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into his and pressed his mouth to hers.

Krystle moaned softly into the kiss before returning it. They stood in the entry of the suite kissing and holding each other before a knock interrupted them.

“I got it,” Chris kissed her again before moving back to the door.

Krystle took her suitcase and wheeled it further into the room.

Chris opened the door and smiled at the young man in the hall.

“Mr. Evans?”

“Yes. Please come in,” he stepped aside to allow the young man to push the cart into the suite, “right there is fine.”

The man nodded and engaged the wheel brake. Chris handed him a tip and he was on his way.

When she saw the platter of various fresh fruit and chocolate covered strawberries, she grinned, “well this looks good.”

“I thought you might like it,” Chris commented as he shrugged out of his heavy coat.

Krystle giggled softly after pulling the bottle out of the ice bucket, “sparkling cider?”

He smiled and took the bottle to open it, “I know you don’t like champagne, so I asked for this.”

He filled a champagne flute and handed it to her, “here baby girl.”

“Thank you,” she took the glass and walked over to the couch.

Chris grabbed the platter and his own glass before joining her.

“To us.”

She smiled and clinked glass against his, “to us.”

&&

The next morning the couple enjoyed a breakfast of eggs benedict before sharing a shower that may have gone longer than planned due to their amorous activities. Once they were bundled up, they headed outside for a walk around the grounds of the resort.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

Chris smiled, “you’re welcome angel.”

She smiled up at him before leaning up and pressing her lips to his, “I love you.”

“I love you too angel.”

&&

“Are you sure you want your own tube?” Chris asked as they collected inner tubes from the attendant.

She nodded with big smile on her face, “yes please.”

Together they climbed up the hill toward the other guests who were tubing instead of skiing.

Krystle put the tube down and climbed in and held tight to the handles.

“Ready?”

“Yes!” She called out and Chris pushed the tube sending her sailing down the hill.

Chris chuckled as she screamed and laughed before plopping down on his belly and zipping down the hill after her.

“Chris!” Krystle yelled with a laugh when he passed her out.

He was laughing as he spun around. He moved his leg allowing the toe of his snow boot to bring him to stop. He looked over at the joy on Krystle’s face when she came to a stop a few feet away.

“You okay?”

“That was so fun! That’s go again!”

Chris laughed and rolled off the tube, so he was on his back.

“You okay?” Krystle asked walking over.

“Yeah. You?”

“Yes! I’m ready to go again.”

Chris smiled at the look of happiness on her face, “Well let’s go then.”

They climbed the hill together, hand in hand pulling their tubes behind them. This time they went down at the same time, but again Chris went down faster, passing Krystle out.

&&

After another hour up and down the slope, the couple finally made their way back up to their suite. After a hot shower to warm up they dressed in comfy clothes and lounged on the large sofa in front of the fire. On the small table in front of them, was a platter of fresh fruits. A bowl of chocolate for dipping and a fresh bottle of apple cider.  
Chris glanced up from his book on space exploration he was currently reading.

“Would you like a glass of cider angel?”

“Please,” she smiled and leaned forward for a piece of melon. Dipping it into the chocolate, she carefully brought it to her mouth before accepting the champagne flute, “thanks baby.”

“You’re welcome baby girl. How’s your book?”

She gave a big smile, “it’s so good.”

The previous night the couple had ventured into town to a Barnes and Nobles Krystle had found. When she had found out Chris had refused to pack any manuscripts, she had begged him to go to the bookstore.

&

“Please Chris? You didn’t pack a manuscript and I read for a living! I need something.”

“Baby girl we’re supposed to be spending the weekend without work.”

“I know but I just want a book to read,” she started pouting and covered his face with kisses, “please baby. Please?”

“Get your boots. Let’s go.”

“Yeah!” She jumped up from the couch and grabbed her snow boots.

Once she was ready, Chris helped her with her coat, “you’re lucky you’re cute.”

&

“Chris?”

“Yeah?” He looked up from his book.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” He asked confused.

“For this,” she gestured around the room, “for this weekend.”

“Angel you don’t have to thank me for any of this. I wanted to do this for you, for both of us,” Chris reached for her and pulled her body into his and had her climb into his lap, “I know you don’t like this holiday and I wanted to start give you good experiences with it. I love you so much and I will show you every day.” 

“I love you Chris. More than anything in this world,” she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, “I don’t know what I’ve done to ever deserve you.”

“You love me and accept me for all my faults. Leaving you for weeks or months on end to go shoot something in another part of the world. You’re always there when I come home welcoming me back,” he paused for a moment, “There are so many things I love you for and I feel like I’m the one who’s lucky to have you.”

“Maybe we’re both lucky.”

He laughed softly and pulled her mouth to his to kiss her again and again.

&&&&

Krystle moaned softly as she started to wake up feeling Chris’s lips on her neck and shoulder.

“Wake up angel,” He kissed her again, “Come on baby.”

“Chris,” she whispered.

“Come on baby girl. Breakfast is here.”

“Well, you know I do love food.”

Chris sat up laughing, “Then get up and let me feed you so I can give you your presents.” 

“P-presents? But I don’t have yours! It’s at home.”

“It’s okay angel. Don’t worry about it,” he gave her a quick kiss, “Come on.”

He held her hands and pulled her out of the bed and walked her over to the couch. She gasped when she saw the bouquet of roses on the table in front of the fireplace. 

“Here baby,” he carefully slid her robe over her shoulders.

She smiled and pulled the robe around her body to stay warm, “Thank you.”

“Sit,” he instructed and handed her a class of orange juice. 

She took a seat on the sofa and smiled into her glasses before taking a sip of juice.

“Ok so we have chocolate chip and banana stuffed French toast,” Chris placed a plate in front of her.

“Chris!” she groaned.

“What?” he asked confused, “Do you want me to order something else?”

“No,” she smiles softly, “No this is perfect. Thank you baby.”

“You’re welcome angel,” Chris moved to sit with her on the sofa but stood to fill their mugs with coffee, “Here you go.”

They sat eating their breakfast in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Krystle spoke, “What time are we leaving?”

“Check out is at 1:00. So, we can leave after lunch if you’d like.”

“That’s sounds perfect.”

&

“Okay baby. Time for your presents.”

“Chris …”

“Hush. You know how much I love to spoil you,” he pressed a kiss to her lips, “You only let me do it on holidays.”

She laughed softly, “I don’t want you or anyone else to think the only reason I’m with you is because of what you can buy me.”

“Baby girl. I know that and the people who matter, know the same. Okay?”

“Okay,” she smiled and nodded.

He handed her two small boxes, “Here you go my love. I hope you like them.”

“I’m sure I would love whatever they are.”

She carefully opened the larger of the two and looked up at him quickly when she saw the black box. Slowly opening the lid, her eyes widened when she saw the necklace laying inside.

“Oh my god Chris! This is gorgeous.”

He smiled at her response, “Can I put it on you?”

“Let me take my shower and get dressed then you can.”

“Fair enough,” he chuckled, “Open this one.”

She smiled and started to unwrap the smaller box, gasping again when she revealed the earrings nestled inside.

“Oh wow. These are gorgeous.”

Chris smiled, “I think I drove the salesmen a little crazy trying to find an exact match to the necklace …”

“No baby these are perfect,” she put the box down to wrap her arms around him and kiss him, “I promise I’ll give you your gift tonight.”

“It’s not something you can give me now?” he smirked.

“You are insatiable.”

“Only for you baby girl. Only for you.”

“I love you Chris,” she whispered and kissed him again.

“I love you to angel. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
